Angels Of Death!
by leahuk
Summary: Team Hebi are on the move yet again when they hear of a terrifying new group of rouge ninja who are led by a beautiful konoichi...Rated M for Later chapters which include swearing, sex, gore, etc etc COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so i hope it's ok...I suck at summeries but basically Sasuke and Team Hebi are travelling when they ehar of a powerful new group of rouge ninja who are led by a beautiful and fearsome konoichi

**_Italic bold is someone thinking to themselves_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#**

**Chapter one!  
**

It was yet another hot and sunny day, Sasuke and his team had just left the village hidden in the Mist After tracking down and killing all those Sasuke deemed responsible for his brother's actions Team Hebi didn't have quite so much to do.  
There was still the threat of Uchiha Madra but he could think of a way to dispose of him later, he had enough time, he just wished he had the peace and quiet he craved.  
But to no luck

" SUIGETSU YOU STUPID FISH FACED BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOPPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! WE'RE STILL MOVING NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR A BREAK!!"

Karin as usual was yelling like a banshee at Suigetsu for taking a quick break, for as smart as she was meant to be she didn't quite grasp that he needed those breaks due to his condition, although Sasuke wasn't sure what condition it was he knew that Suigetsu got dehydrated regularly

"I'm tired you stupid bitch, got a problem with that or are you still pissed that you look like you lost a fight with a lawn mower"

Karin, fuming at Suigetsu's remark to her bizzare hair style continued her rant about how stupid and ugly and worthless Suigetsu was, Sasuke sighed in annoyance, couldn't they go one day without an argument, anyone would think they were married!

Jugo on the other hand did what he always did...Stood there with a passive look on his face, the guy really was too gentle but Sasuke needed him and Jugo had said he would follow without question.

"Karin..." Sasuke stated, not even bothering to look at the female for he knew that as soon as he spoke he would have her attention, her stupid fan-girl attitude made her hang off his every word

As predicted the argument stopped instantly

"Yes Sasuke, do you need me? would you like me to send these two morons away so we can be alone?" Karin cooed

"Shut up"

Karin's face face fell slightly at Sasuke's reply, It had been months since he had recruited them all and she was still no-where near Ravishing Sasuke, much to her annoyance

"Where are we heading now Sasuke-Sama?" Jugo asked breaking the silence that had fallen on the group, He didn't mind the quiet but it was rather a hot day and he'd rather not stand in the blazing sun doing nothing.

Before Sasuke could reply a blood curlding scream pierced the air causing Team Hebi to turn in all directions looking for the source, Off in the distance a small figure was approaching them fast, with it came the scream that had caught their attention.

"What the heck is that!?!...Karin have you family in this area as that noise is nearly as annoying as you!" Suigetsu joked whilst mockingly covering his ears yet still wearing his trade mark toothy grin.

"Quiet!...Jugo when they get close enough i want you to grab them, maybe we can find out why they're screaming as if the devil himself is chasing them" Sasuke ordered.

Obiently Jugo moved to the side of the road and waited for the oppitune moment to grab the screaming figure, he did so easily, it was one advantage to being as big as he was, he could easily subdue almost anything.

The figure, which although it was hard to tell at first due to the amount of blood that covered it's body and clothes, was nothing more than a mere villager, a short yet very muscular man who sported ninja attire and weapons, if it wasn't for the fact that he was screaming like a child he would've looked relatively strong or scary But not now, his face was, although mostly covered in blood was as pale as the moon and held the expression of pure and utter terror.

"what's his problem? Not enough fibre in his diet or something?" Suigetsu quizzed whilst looking down at the man with a confused yet amused look.

Sasuke who had not spoken wince ordering Jugo to restrain the man walked slowly to where Jugo had him pinned to the floor, activating his sharingan he looked the man square in the eye

"What happened" He ordered

The guy, who was still thrashing within Jugo grip managed to pull himself together to answer the Uchiha

"The Angels of Death are upon us....The Angels of Death are upon us...you've got to run while you can!!...50 of my men were slaughtered in front of my very eyes, nothing can them let me go let me go!"  
The man then continued his attempts to escape Jugo's grasp, his attempts went in vain as he wasn't going anywhere until Sasuke ordered Jugo to release him.

A small vein twitched on Sasuke's forehead, this guy was making no fucking sense and he had just about had his fill of his rambling.

_***Angels of Death...what is this moron on about!?!***_

"What Angels of Death? Who are you on about!?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth, this guy was getting on his nerves, nothing could be as threatening as him and his team, they were the strongest around, or at least in his opinion they were.

The man who had slowly calmed himself from thrashing like a man possessed to hyperventilating puddle of nerves looked at the Uchiha in surprise

"They're a group of rouge ninja, the strongest from each village so it's told, they work for no-one unless the price is right and if you see them you better pray they haven't come after you! They're led by a beautiful konoichi, but don't let her looks fool you, she looks like she fell from the heavens but can put you through hell 10 times over before killing you!" The man gasped

Sasuke ordered Jugo to let the ninja go, he was clearly not going to be of any help, he studied the information over in his head before turning to his team.

"Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin..." Sasuke stated

Team Hebi looked at him in suspense, awaiting whatever decision he had made about the situation

"...We're going to find these Angels of Death...they may prove as useful diversions in defeating Uchiha Madra"

Jugo nodded, accepting Sasuke's orders easily...Suigetsu smirked, a group of rouge ninja led by an amazing beautiful konoichi sounded like too much fun to pass up, Karin on the other hand grunted in disapproval and crossed her arms over his chest to show her reluctance in finding this group, a beautiful woman wasn't going to make getting close to Sasuke easy.

**_*They're led by a beautiful konoichi, but don't let her looks fool you, she looks like she fell from the heavens but can put you through hell 10 times over before killing you!*_**

Sasuke inwardly smirked to himself...Only those who were weak fell pray to a woman's beauty...He wasn't going to fall for it, that's for sure!

Overhead an eagle soared, if the team had paid close attention to the bird they would've noticed it watching their every move and off in the far distance a group whom were all dressed in white and silver observed a close watch on the eagle who came flying towards them at great speed, changing shape as it did, soon all the feathers were gone and before the goup stood another member, dressed also in white and silver attire.

"They're moving this way Mistress" Came the stern voice from the once had been eagle

The group parted to reveal the only member not dressed the same as the rest, Instead she wore knee high black boots over black fishnet stockings which reached up to her thighs but were hidden under a pair of black shorts, her mid-section was bare while her upper body was covered by a skin tight black halter neck top and she wore a black mask from the neck up which stopped just below her eyes.

"Good...Let them come...I have a feeling this is going to get very interesting, it's been a while since I've seen that Uchiha bastard!" Came the cold reply

"what do you suggest we do Mistress? Wait for them here for set a trap?" Asked the man who had just moments before been the spying eagle

The woman laughed dryly, she slowly sauntered towards the male and set her hand upon his cheek which could've been taken as a loving gesture if it weren't for the fact that she slowly began dragging her fingers down the man's cheek causing blood to trickle down the man's face and chin.

"Let them come to us, we won't have to wait long till we get to play with them" She replied

The man nodded, knowing it was within his best intentions if he wanted to stay alive to obey her every whim, which did he willingly along with the rest of the gang...After all how could they say no to someone so unique and beautiful as her, with her firey temper and immense srength...Her well toned body...Her pastel pink hair...And her emerald green eyes.

Hope you liked it!...More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_***People's thoughts***_

**Chapter 2**

Some people dream of having everything, money, fame, power, love, it's what people belive makes them happy.

Sakura had all but the last, she had given up on love ever since she heard that Sasuke had yet again threatened and tried to kill Naruto after he managed to track them down after he had killed Danzo, Naruto had believed that he could talk Sasuke into coming home now that everyone who had influenced Itachi into killing his clan were dead.

How wrong he had been...If anything it had made the already cold hearted Uchiha even more dead inside and he had somehow managed to knock Naruto out, probably would've killed him too if Kakashi and the others hadn't arrived in time.

A prang of guilt made itself known within Sakura's gut, she had been too centered on healing Lady Tusnade to even notice Naruto had gone and when she suggested they give up trying to make Sasuke come home Naruto wouldn't look at her and to make matters worse once Tusnade had woken from her coma she had flipped after hearing that Sakura hadn't stopped Naruto from leaving how was she meant to know he had gone!?!

Ever since then everything had gone downhill...it seemed she was being blamed for everything and had eventually had enough and left the leaf village wishing to start anew.

"But was it the right thing to do?" Sakura sighed to herself, she had been sitting on the same rock for what seemed days now waiting for Sasuke and his team to eventually come within range, all this had happened thanks to that selfish bastard and she intended to punish him for turning her life into hell

Her train of thought was interrupted by a slight cough to her left, turning round she spotted her team waiting anxiously for her instructions.  
A small smile appeared on her face, she remembered how she had visited the other villages in the hopes of finding somewhere to settle down and just forget it all, but changed her mind once she found people who just like her, had been labelled weak or a burden, and although her team consisted of only herself and 4 other males she was proud to know and to travel with them.

The first she had found was a slender man named called Ryu or 'Birdie' as he liked to be called due to his fondness of using the transformation jutsu to change into a bird, he had messy brown hair and blue eyes and would've been considered quite attractive if it were for the scars that donned his face, none the less he was loyal and like Sakura had worked hard to prove himself to be as strong as anyone else, he was the perfect spy as he knew exactly how to conceal his chakra allowing him to get incredibly close to learn the enemies plans and weaknesses.

The second 'Shiki' was a shorter version of kakashi sensi in her opinion, he had silver hair and matching silver eyes and always wore a small smile on his face, she wasn't sure why he did but it made him look more human...He was her weapons expert and never missed his target.

The third was an unexpected find, a well built muscular guy who called himself Duke...it wasn't his real name but she wasn't going to argue, she had found him lying half dead in the forest after what looked like an attempted suicide attack, he had literally gnawed away at his wrists and she had found it hard not to gag when she managed to save him and he had smiled up at her, she had a strong stomach but seeing the chunks of flesh dangling in his teeth had made her feel more than slightly sick. He was her firestarter and boy did he love fire, any chance he got he would set something ablaze.

The last and personally her favourite to torment although she'd never admit it was a toned guy called Kane, he was tall, had muscles in the right places, sported short black hair and had the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen, he had actually tracked her down after seeing her and the others at a tavern, he had guessed they were rouge ninja by the way Ryu would comment about how happy everyone always looked and how it made him glad he had given up 'playing ninja' and had joined Sakura...Kane didn't have much compared to the others in the way of brute force but he was smart...He had been the one to work out how they could make the most of everything they had and how it could make the team 'invincable' he had put it

In a way he was right...Her team were feared, if people saw them they'd avoid them at any cost, she wasn't sure how he had done it but Kane had managed to spread word that Sakura and her boys were to be feared at all costs, mercy wasn't an option and if that you saw them you had better hope they weren't there for you, that's how they got the name Angels of Death apparently. In honesty they weren't that great but thanks to the combined efforts they had become stronger, they worked well and hadn't been defeated since they had started taking assassination requests, another thing to thank Kane for, without those requests they'd probably would've starved to death by now due to lack of money and food.

She should probably be nicer to them, but she found it too much of a waste of energy, so she settled for polite with a slice of bitch on the side.

Dragging herself away from her thoughts she returned her attention to her team, it made her smirk how they were all taller than her yet followed everything she said.

"Any progress?" She directed the question in general, bored with waiting she wanted news

"Yes Mistress...They are on the move and should be within our boundaries soon, I'm doing the best i can to shield all our chakra's but i'm afraid i won't be able to do so for much longer" Ryu answered back, a small pout began to appear on his face as if not being able to shield the team's chakra was the end of the world.

"It's fine Ryu, you've done enough" Sakura wanted to smile and reassure him but she wasn't that soft anymore, she gave the occasional smile but it seemed like too much work nowadays anyway she had healed his cheek from where she had cut it earlier.

Looking past Ryu, her eyes settled on Duke, she could tell from his posture and the stupid grin on his face that he was getting worked up over a potential battle, any excuse to burn things.

_***GOT TO ADMIRE HIS SPUNK I SUPPOSE***_

"Duke, Shiki...I want you to prepare for our visitors, make sure we have everything we need incase they don't decide to play nice"

The two nodded in unison and began to discuss what weapons and traps they could use.

Sakura, happy that everything seemed to be in her favour began to make her way towards a small opening in the mountain side where they stood, to anyone else it looked like just a cave but it actually led to an underground system of tunnels and rooms, Sakura suspected it might be one of Orochimarus old hideouts but she didn't care, she had made it hers now.

"What about me?" A voice called from behind her, turning round she saw Kane stood there, hands in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face.  
Smirking Sakura gestured him towards her, it thrilled her in a way how he obeyed, like a dog returning to it's owner.

"I have a very...very special job for you...Me and you, we got things to discuss, come to my room in 5 minutes" Sakura winked at the last part, she was after all a woman and yes she would never tell Kane he was her favourite she always found a way to make sure he knew it.

Kane and the others watched as Sakura disappeared into the cave's opening.

"I fear things are going to get messy" Ryu stated, looking at the others for their input

"As long as things go the way she wants who cares, rather them than us" Kane replied, his voice becoming more than a little shaky at the thought of what Sakura had in mind "Wait here until we return, we have...Strategies to go over"

With that he followed Sakura into the cave and out of the others sight.

Night had fallen, the moon had risen and the air had become cold and after eventually being able to pinpoint where the sudden charka flow had come from Team Hebi arrived at the mouth of the cave opening, the tension between them was none to friendly, after tiring of Suigetsu's and Karin constant bickering Sasuke had resorted to threatening them by saying he was going to skin them alive whilst ripping out their organs and shoving them where the sun didn't shine The group had instantly fallen silent, never before had they seen Sasuke so wound up, usually he ignored the ramblings and just led the team where he wanted them to go.

"This had better be the right place Karin" Saskue hissed, today had not been a great day for him, it had taken hours for Karin to even locate any chakra signals and when she had eventually done that her and suigetsu had done nothing but call each other names, it was like travelling with a pair of children

"Of course Sasuke, I've never been wrong before have I" Karin answered, wanting the stotic Uchiha's praise, which never came...it never did

**_*HUMPH...STUPID BASTARD WOULD NEVER OF FOUND THIS PLACE ON HIS OWN, HE SHOULD BE WORSHIPING ME! ALTHOUGH I SUPPOSE I CAN'T BE ANGRY WITH HIM, MAYBE AFTER WE GET THIS OVER AND DONE WITH I CAN HELP HIM 'RELEASE' SOME TENSION*_**

"Well what do we do now? I don't see anyone...maybe we should knock?" Suigetsu remarked, he was shattered from walking all day and wanted to get this over and done with so he could have a well earned rest

"We proceed forward, be on the lookout and alert me if you see anything or anyone...I want to find this people quic..." Sasuke's orders were interrupted by the sound of laughter

The team stopped and faced the cave, the source of where the laughter was coming from...Unsheathing his Katana sasuke and his team stood firm, out of the cave came 4 men dressed what looked like some sort of uniform, everything on them was silver and white.

"Anyone else sensing a theme with these guys or is that just me...My don't they look pretty!" Suigetsu mocked, clearly not phased by the men

Sasuke ignored his remark and continued to stand his ground, the laughter that had been heard was getting louder and the group of men parted to allow who he presumed to be their leader through.

"Your group is known and feared around this area, I'm making the proposition that you join me, you may be of some use to me"

The laughter stopped...and although their faces never changed Sasuke could tell that the men were anxious, was their leader really as bad as all that?

Soon the small clicking of heels against rock could be heard, it conintued to grow louder until he could just make out a silloeutte within the cave's entrance.

Raising his katana towards the figure Sasuke continued

"come out and answer me...We have much to discuss..."

"That we do Sasuke-kun...that we do" Hissed a small voice, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, who was this person and how dare they address him in such a manner.  
Before he could answer Sasuke felt himself being hurled through the air, unknown to him a chakra whip had lashed out and encircled his wasit, landing awkwardly on the floor of the cave's entrance Sasuke quickly tried to regain his composure only to be picked up like a rag doll and slammed against the wall.

"Kill the others....I'll deal with this one" hissed the female, instantly her men launched themselves into battle against team hebi, leaving Sasuke and the shadowy figure alone.

"Who are you!?" Demanded Sasuke, he desperately tried to free himself from her vice like grip but he was having no luck, he tried his chidori but he couldn't summon the chakra, she had successfully blocked all his chakra points.

"Ssshh calm yourself Sasuke-kun, if you keep struggling like that you're going to hurt yourself, and if you do that...Well...I won't be able to have any fun now will i" Cooed the voice menacingly

Sasuke stopped struggling and turned to face his captor, whose face was still hidden within the shadows.

"who are you?" he asked again

A small giggle escaped the females lips as she stepped forward into the moon light...Sasuke couldn't stop his expression from falling into that of disbelief...As Jade met Onyx

"S...Sakura!?..." Were the last words out of the Uchiha's mouth before his world was plunged into darkness!

Hope you liked it...Next time...what has happened to sasuke, why did he black out? And what does Sakura have in store for him, I'll update sooooooon!

Sorry for any spelling errors, I checked it over but one or two may have slipped through.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Someone's thoughts**_

_(Inner voice)  
_

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke woke to a horribly strong metallic taste, it coated his mouth and the air seemed thick with it along with the thumping headache and a terrible aching pain all over his body.

He moved slowly...his body felt like it was on fire, everything hurt and his mind was hazy Where was he? How did he get here? Sasuke's eyes shot open suddenly remembering the last thing he saw before blacking out was staring into an ocean of green surrounded by pink

_***SAKURA***_Sasuke thought dimly...He hoped he was wrong, Sakura could never have gotten so strong she had defeated him...Yet those eyes, they couldn't of belonged to anyone else

Sasuke observed his surroundings, he couldn't move, looking up he saw that both his arms had been chained to the wall using Chakra wires along with his legs, his shirt was missing revealing his torso, scars and all.

The room he was chained in was dimly lit with no furnishings apart from a table and chair, the table had a cloth draped over on it, it would've been perfectly white if it wasn't soaked in what looked and smelt like blood, Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat after noticing that there seemed to be something underneath the cloth.

_***What's going on?...Where is she? Is this her idea of punishing me?***_ Before he could think anymore the door to the room opened and in she walked, she didn't look at him, instead she walked straight over to the table, throwing the cloth away she began inspecting the items laid out upon it.

_***So she's going to torture me? No, Sakura's too meek to do such a thing, she was the weakest within the team, i doubt she's changed, this is all a bluff***_

Sasuke relaxed, safe in his mind that Sakura didn't have it in her to do such a thing, this was merely just an empty threat to get him to go back to Konoha with her, a small smirk appeared on his face...She had proclaimed her love for him, he owned her, and looking at her now he wouldn't mind playing with his little pink hair konochi.

Her outfit was more then appealing, the way her clothes hugged her now womanly body amused him, she had long shapely legs, a tight toned stomach and she had definitely 'grown' since the last time he saw her, the part he liked most was that she was all in contrast, everything complimenting her small lithe frame Sasuke was too busy admiring the view he had to notice that Sakura had moved closer to him until she best down to his eye level, Sasuke looked into the green depths, savoring every characteristics while he could.

"Like what you see Sasuke-kun?" Her words sent a small tingle through his body, causing goosebumps to break out over his skin, she was smiling the same sweet smile she reserved just for him, just like when they were genin.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, he may be captivated by her physical appearance but he knew he wasn't in a position to start acting cocky.

A small giggle slipped through Sakura's lips "Awh Sasuke-kun, you were so talkative earlier, don't you want to talk to me anymore" She asked cooly while tenderly biting on her bottom lip

"Hn" _***I'M NOT ANSWERING YOUR SILLY QUESTIONS***_ He huffed to himself

_(Real smooth Uchiha...Real Mature)_

_** *WHO ARE YOU!?!***_

_(I'm you ya dumb shit!)_

_** *WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?* **_

_(Your conscience...let's face it are you really surprised you're talking to yourself, you're not exactly the most talkative person are you!)_

_** *WELL FUCK OFF!***_

_ (Fine you stubborn arsehole...don't even think of crawling back once she starts having her way with you)_

Sasuke was too busy pouting over his inner mind's stupid behavior to notice the jagged object in Sakura's hand...That was until she began slicing into his flesh Sasuke was bought back to reality by the immense pain the object slowly being dragged down his torso was causing, he gritted his teeth and looked down to see that she had not only cut him, but was slowly inserting said object into his stomach

"This is one of my favorites'" Sakura stated, her gaze never left his as she continued to insert the foreign object into his body. "If i press this button here..." she pointed to a small red button on the end of the object's handle

"It starts to heat up, slowly searing your flesh off"

Sasuke's expression didn't change, he may have been taken back before but he still wasn't convinced that Sakura's threat was real, surely this was just some sort of Genjutsu

"You seem unphased Sasuke-kun, do you still see me as that silly little girl still in love with you? I guess in a way you're right, I do love you...Or to put it correctly, I'm gonna love seeing you squirm!"

Her breath had become heavier now, she licked her lips in anticipation and pressed the button, slowly a warmth spread through Sasuke's body, it was pleasant at first but then it soon became more Sasuke shifted slightly as the warmth enveloping him got hotter, soon it began to burn, then the smell of cooking meat reached his nostrils, he looked down and to his horror the smell was indeed coming from him, he was watching himself literally being cooked alive!!

He looked into Sakura's eyes to see if there was any hint of remorse, any hint that this was merely an illusion...He found none Soon everything became hazy again, his vision was blurry and he had become very light-headed, he tried to concentrate on what Sakura was saying but found that nothing made sense Once again his world was plunged into darkness

Sakura looked at the pathetic excuse for a man lying on the floor before her, the last of the mighty Uchiha's had yet again passed out 5 minutes within seeing her again.

She removed the burning object from Sasuke's body and replaced it back on the table, she had a varied choice of toys she could use on him...They ranged from scalpels to bear traps and varied in size and action.

The last 'toy' on the table was the one she was most looking forward to playing with, she fingered the silky material that covered it and licked her lips greedily Turning back to the unconscious man she eyed him up, she took in that he had grown more gorgeous, his hair was still in the same stupid style that could only suit him, spiky at the back and smooth at the front with a few bangs coming down over his forehead.

A loud crash from above caught her attention, it was clear that the battle between her men and Sasuke's team had fully gotten underway, but that was none of her concern, her eyes yet again rested upon the young Uchiha.

"Rest while you can Sasuke-kun...It only gets better from here"

Short chapter i know but hope you enjoy...what does Sakura have in store for Sasuke? You'll have to wait and see!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Someone thinking to themself_**

_Inner voice_

**Chapter 4!**

Pain...So much pain, everything hazy, distorted and stained with blood _***I'm going to die here, she's actually going to kill me* **_

Sasuke woke to the realization that the sweet little Sakura he had left on the bench those many years ago had changed, He had been drifting in and out of Sakura's torturous administrations for what seemed to be an eternity, everytime she had something new in which to inflict pain upon him.

He led there utterly defeated, smothered in his own blood and looking like someone had put him through a wood chipper, chunks of flesh hung from his body, bones protruded from various angles and he had lost the vision in his right eye from where he had back sassed her and she had gouged her thumb into it's socket.

He hung his head and let the tears that he had fought back slid down his cheeks, each one stinging as they ran over cuts and bruises, he remembered Sakura ranting about the village, Naruto and how he had ruined her life, none of it made sense to him right now.

_***Am i really such a monster in her eyes that i deserve this?* **_

Lost in his own world of self sorrow he failed to notice that his back was no longer leaning against cold stone, but instead propped up by a slender warm figure.

Sakura looked down on the sobbing Uchiha and smiled, she had succeeded in breaking him, for hours he had resisted her torment, passing out when the pain got too much, if only he had cried back then, that's what she had wanted, his tears...She had found that her original plan of disemboweling Sasuke hadn't lived up to be as exciting as she had once thought, if he had been paying close attention he would've seen that her expression had changed from cold and murderous to one of pity and self-doubt.

Not being able to take the smell of blood for much longer sakura placed her hands on either side of Sasuke's shoulders and soon green healing chakra begun to make it's way into Sasuke, healing all previous damage done by her hands.

Sasuke was too caught up in himself to notice this of course, still he sat there crying silently until Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me Sasuke...Why do you cry?" She questioned Sasuke lifted his head, preparing to look into the lifeless eyes of his once former team mate, when he found nothing in front of him he merely let his head slump back down towards his chest

_***Now I'm hearing her when she isn't even here***_

Again the tears began falling, convinced that he was going crazy or had died and had gone to hell Sasuke held nothing back, soon the room was filled with his anguish.

"Answer me...Why do you cry?" This time his head was tilted up for him, Sakura had finished healing his wounds and had moved round so that she could confront the Uchiha directly.

"Why does it matter that I'm crying?...Why do you wish to know? Are you going to somehow torture me with my own tears as well?" Sasuke sniffed Lifting her hands to his face, Sakura healed the one remaining wound still present, the damage done to his eye, Sasuke stilled his sobbing and tensed his body, waiting for the next onslaught to begin but instead of pain, he felt a warm, soothing feeling, when it disappeared he slowly open his eyes, once again onyx met jade, only this time, instead of finding himself looking into eyes that held nothing but hatred, he found eyes that held questions, remorse, sorrow

"You...You healed me?...why?" Sasuke asked, he felt no pain, no burning, looking down he found not a single scratch on him He never got an answer, Sakura had risen from her position and had moved over to the table again and began fingering something, Sasuke couldn't quite make out what it was but it was...pink?!

"I made these just for you..." Saukra began, turning round she held in her hands a small pair of silk panties Sasuke raised his brow, clearly not understanding the words that had left Sakura's mouth

"...They look like normal panties yes?" Sakura asked holding them infront of her for Sasuke to see clearly

"They're not, you see they hold something sinister within, something i was going to use to destroy you completely" Sasuke merely sat there, his face a mixture of confusion and concern, he winced a little when Sakura started walking over to him again, he wasn't sure what she meant but he wasn't going to underestimate her, he had experienced what she could do.

Sakura bent down infront of him, panties still in hand had repeated her previous question

"They look normal yes?" Sasuke nodded, not wanting to anger her anymore.

Sakura smiled weakly and turned the panties inside out, they were crotchless but on the fringes on the bottom were hundreds of tiny needles, all different shapes and sizes

"I don't understand..." Sasuke stated, _***why would she have 'modified' them like this?* **_

"You remember when we were genin and had just been assigned to Team seven?...Well back then you said you had two goals, to destroy someone and restore your clan...I figured that since you had already killed Itachi there was no point trying to use anything related to him to hurt you, so...I made these, The needles at the bottom have been placed so that as two people, you know...begin to have sex...they would..." Sakura stopped her explanation when she caught sight of the pure confusion on Sasuke's face...He wasn't getting it.

"Fine...I'll show you" She walked out of the room leaving Sasuke alone to stare at the panties in bewilderment, she soon came back with a cucumber in her hand she raised her hand to stop any questions he might have.

"We have a fridge...You know rouge ninja need to eat too you know!" With that she picked up the panties and slipped them through the gap at the bottom, she then began slowly rubbing the panties up and down the length of the cucumber, each action sliced away a small layer from the cucumber Sasuke watched in horror as he finally realized what she had meant.

_***she was going to...* **_

Sasuke threw up before he could finish he thinking, the image of his manhood slowly being grated away was more than his stomach could take.

Sakura winced at the sight of her former love throwing up down himself, she expected he'd be mortified but vomiting? that she hadn't expected, she placed the cucumber/panties mess down and fetched a towel from the table, wiping away as much vomit as she could she waited for Sasuke to regain his composure.

After 10 minutes Sasuke was still gagging, for someone who never spoke much or showed any interest in anything he sure had one hell of an imagination to still be going at it as if she was actually performing it on him Sakura sighed and sat down...this was going to take a while.

_** *In the mean time...What am i going to do with him now?* **_

_(You could kill him quickly...I'm sure he'd prefer that at this moment in time) _

_** *Not helping inner* **_

_(Well I'm sorry...You had this all planned out, you were going to torture him till he begged for death then leave him here to rot away like the scum he is and now, well now i don't know what you're up too) _

_** *Neither do I...I thought I could do it...but when he started crying all the anger seemed to leave my body...I agree he needs to pay for all the heartache and pain he put me through, but I'm not sure i can kill him now***_

_ (Well it seems you've got time to think it through, I don't think he's going to be done gagging anytime soon)_

Grudgingly Sakura agreed with her inner, she dragged herself up from her seated position and made her way over to the chair that sat beside her 'toy table' making herself comfortable she began to think of how she was going to deal with the Uchiha now. Was she going to kill him? Let him live? She wished for once that life didn't have to be so damn complicated

Sorry again for the short chapter...but the last one will be longer...promise...hope you liked!!!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I'm having trouble writing the last chapter, I have most of it done but I'd like to know what you guys would like to see happen :) **

**Message me with ideas if you want otherwise it may be a few days until the last chapter is up**

**Sorry :(  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Someone's thoughts**_

_Inner voice  
_

**Chapter 5**

The air was cold, the walls were damp and vomit covered a good section of the floor, it had been nearly 20 minutes since Sakura has shown Sasuke what she did have planned for him, she tried to explain that wasn't;t the case anymore but he just looked at her in fear...to think the day would come when the 'almighty Uchiha' would be terrified of her.

_***Maybe I should put some wallpaper up? It would certainly brighten up this room***_ She mused to herself She had decided to give up trying to convince Sasuke that she had changed her mind but he wasn't having any of it, how was suppose to figure out what to do when everytime she went near him, he flinched away in terror!

From across the room she watched him, his face was still as white as a sheet and a thin film of sheet coated his body Damn that was distracting!

_ (Maybe you should SHOW him you mean him no harm eh? wink wink nudge nudge) _

_***Oh yeah, that'd work wonders wouldn't it, he probably throw up in my face, then how attractive would we be, besides i thought we were gonna make him pay* **_

_ (Well i thought that too, but you're the one in charge, I'm only relaying what you're thinking, and it isn't about death) _

_** *Dammit...Should've just stabbed the bugger***_

_ (True...You should've but you wanted revenge, you two had more in common that you first thought) _

"You're right!!" Sakura Squealed, forgetting she wasn't alone in the room. she looked down, and as she had predicted, due to her outburst a watery pair of eyes were fixated on her she giggled nervously, a small blush making it's mark on her cheeks

Sasuke merely continued to stare at her, he had finally managed to calm himself down from that horrific image that was burned into his mind and the next thing he knows she screaming randomly into the air.

His eyes continued to stare at her, never blinking, never straying, he watched as she came towards him, he feared the worst yet was surprisingly at ease she seemed to have lost the murderous aura that surrounded her

"I'm not going to hurt you Sasuke-kun, I merely want to talk" Her eyes locked with his, they had regained their youthful sparkle he remembered from their genin years.

She moved towards him slowly, as to not startle him, he was more relaxed now, she reached up and released him from his shackles and had started to wipe away the blood and vomit from his body.

"Who are you?" He quizzed, he was having a hard time understanding how she could change so fast

"You know who i am Sasuke-kun, Yes I'll admit that MAYBE my earlier...actions seemed a little harsh but you've got to understand why i did what i did, every since you left everything went wrong and after yours and Naruto's latest clash i got all the back lash of it, i was blamed for everything and i couldn't take it anymore why should i be blamed for your actions...I wanted to punish you, make you feel what i felt...I want revenge" She was smiling now, not that twisted smile she wore before, but a genuine smile, the same smile she reserved only for him back then.

He sat there attentively whilst rubbing the life back into his wrists, somehow he did understand, it may not be within the same context or reason for his anger but on some level it was similar.

"Would you like me to heal them?" she asked, holding out her hands He nodded and watched as she reached towards him, covering his wrists with her hands he watched as her soothing healing chakra removed the dulling pain that had started to engulf his wrists from being shackled for so long.

"I want to say sorry Sasuke-kun...I never should of..." She was cut off abruptly as Sasuke's lips covered hers, the kiss was chaste but slowly grew into something more, he wasn't sure why had done it but the sudden urge to kiss her had overcome him.

Sakura's body automatically begun to act as soon as Sasuke's lips had made contact with hers, her body on her own accord began to lean in and mould itself into his, after everything she had done, all the hatred she had claimed to have for him, deep down...She still loved him after all

She wasn't alone, Sasuke soon found himself seeking out her body as well, he hoisted himself off the wall behind him, his hands cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss between them, they didn't stay there long as they slowly made their way down her body, he never knew a woman's body could feel so soft, it was like caressing warm satin, his hands skimmed over her torso, causing a small gasp to escape Sakura, breaking the kiss momentarily as he reached the zip on her top.

He attention was soon on removing all barriers between them, his kisses teased the now frantically beating pulse on her neck as he threw away her top, cautiously he ran his hands over the soft moulds of her breasts, her gentle panting was music to his ears and only urged him on further.

Soon the floor of his once had been prison was scattered with their clothing as they continued to explore each other, the feel of her hands on his cold body was like heaven making him more determined to take it further, he was like a man possessed he had to have her, to memorize every inch of her from the mess of her pink hair right down to her core.

The feeling was clearly mutual as her hips began grinding against his, meeting him thrust for thrust until they both couldn't contain themselves. Coming together they lay there exhausted, holding her as close as he could, Sasuke gently stroked back the stray strands of hair they clung to her face and looking into her eyes he saw the love that had always been there.

"Does this mean...I'm forgiven?" She yawned, leaning in closer to his body, savoring the still before the storm she feared would arise

"Hn...I guess so" Sasuke smirked, earning him a small smack on the chest.

Their tranquility didn't last long as a thunderous boom echoed above them, the two looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess we better go break up the party ne?" Sakura asked, reluctantly releasing herself from Sasuke's embrace He nodded and followed suit, after finding all their clothes the two began to ascend towards the battle that was still raging above them, every now and again exchanging small flirtatious glances at each other.

The scene before them didn't surprise either of them, as they had guessed both teams were still engaged in battle, still trying to best each other and win.

Sighing softly Sakura replaced her gloves and raised her fist, bringing it down with such force she split the ground between the warring members. both teams stopped in their tracks after the tremors had receded and stepped down.

Everyone was exhausted and covered in bruises Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other then back upon their teams.

"Nice of you to join in the party, we were just about to break out the cheese and crackers" suigetsu cracked, looking more than a little worse for wear Sasuke shook his head and smirked before realization hit him.

"Where is Karin?" he asked, he knew she was useless in battle but she didn't usually run away from one Suigetsu and Jugo exchanged a look before looking at the gaping cavern that Sakura had caused.

"She was stood right there a second ago" Jugo answered, pointing exactly to the center of where the cavern had erupted.

Sasuke raised a brow in question while Sakura suppressed a giggle, he looked at her in mock annoyance before moving over to the edge and peering down.

"Well that's one way to put down a dog" Suigetsu remarked, his grin growing wider

"Hn"

"Oh come on, you're not about to tell me you'll miss her are you!?" Sasuke raised his head to meet Suigetsu's questioning gaze.

"We're done here...Let's go"

"Are they accompanying us?" Jugo asked gesturing towards where Sakura and her team stood a few feet away Sasuke looked over to Sakura, the expression on her face said it all, he wanted to say yes, he wanted her to say yes but the look on her face said otherwise.

Walking over he took her hands in his.

"You're not coming are you?" He asked Jade met Onyx and the world seemed to still for a second

"I'd love to say yes...But I don't think I'm ready to follow to yet, we still have things to finish around here" Sasuke nodded, he motioned for Jugo to come closer and whispered something into his ear, immediately Jugo made a small hand signal and a small bird landed landed on his shoulder, passing to Sasuke he turned back to Sakura and placed the small bird in her hands.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, stroking her small new feathered friend.

"If you ever want to find me, simply release this bird and it'll lead you to me" At that he leaned down and kissed her, it was a small kiss that he hoped would leave her wanting more, he didn't want it to be too long before he saw her again.

A small blush painted Sakura's cheeks as the two parted, she watched as the remainder of Team Hebi picked themselves up and slowly began on their journey again, She watched as their figures began smaller and smaller until they faded into the sunset.

"So...I don't get it, Is that it? That's the end?" Ryu asked catching sakura's attention She turned to her men and smiled.

"No..." She stated The men turned to each other, each with a confused look upon their faces, shiki was the first to shrug it off and made his way back into the cave, followed shortly by the others, they didn't fully understand what was going on but Sakura was still their leader so they would still continue to follow her.

Sakura turned her face towards to sunset, she loved how the day and night blended into each other, Moving her hand down till it rested on her stomach she smiled and let her chakra enter her body, after a few moments a small seal appeared on her stomach with the words "conceive and grow"

".....It's only the beginning"

HOPE YOU LIKED...I TRIED TO LEAVE IT OPEN FOR A SQUEAL IF PEOPLE WANT ONE!!


End file.
